


Solidarity

by Voidfish



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Gen, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, magnus burnsides-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:05:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidfish/pseuds/Voidfish
Summary: At first Magnus was surprised when Lup came to him the second cycle in to talk. He thought that she would talk to Taako about these kind of things, just like she did with everything in her life. The twins seemed really nice, but they were intimidating together and they were rarely apart. At least, for the first cycle.But in the second cycle Magnus finds her at his door late at night the third week in._________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Written for TAZ Pride Week 2k17 day 4- Trans / Genderqueer headcanons.





	Solidarity

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: A bit of unsafe binding (Magnus wears his binder for a bit more than he should).  
> There's a brief mention of pot in the middle by Merle, but it's very brief.  
> Again, this is for TAZ Pride Week 2k17.

At first Magnus was surprised when Lup came to him the second cycle in to talk. He thought that she would talk to Taako about these kind of things, just like she did with everything in her life. The twins seemed really nice, but they were intimidating together and they were rarely apart. At least, for the first cycle. 

But in the second cycle Magnus finds her at his door late at night the third week in.

There’s a rapping on his door, and the second that it’s open she crawls under his arm and makes her way to his bed. By the time he recognizes that she was at the door in the first place she speaks up from where she is making herself comfortable between his blankets.

“Shut the door, won’t you?” She says, and Magnus laughs and obeys. He doesn’t know why she’s here, but he’s happy that she came to him for whatever she needs.

“Hey, Lup, what’s up?” Magnus says as he moves back to his bed. He pauses, unsure whether he’s allowed to sit next to her. She laughs at his expression and pats her side, and so he sits.

“Magnus,” she says, and suddenly her smile has grown serious. Her light and twinkling eyes are gazing at him with worry and...maybe even like she cares. It’s odd. 

“That’s me,” he replies, confused, and Lup chuckles. “Can I, like, help you with something, or did you just want to sit on my bed?”

“A lit bit of both,” Lup admits. She shifts, turning so she’s facing towards Magnus. She splays her legs onto his lap. He laughs and lets them stay there. “I just wanted to make sure you were doing alright.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Magnus said that a little too fast. He couldn’t help it. He hated to be looked at with pity. He was strong, and he could take care of himself. He could take care of everyone, now.

“Well, that’s what I came here to ask you,” she responded. She looked him in the eyes and bit her lip before continuing. “Magnus, I came here to make sure you weren’t binding for too long.”

Oh.

***

Magnus Burnsides had the benefit of transitioning at fifteen years old, and with a lot of hard work and dedication he managed to be stealth. 

It wasn’t like he was ashamed of his identity-it just become a habit. To be honest, he kind of forgot that other people didn’t know.

But one of the places it’s necessary to share important information like that is when you’re about to be sent into space with six other people for a year or so.

At first it was just the head of the IPRE he discussed it with: yes, he had enough testosterone to last him the trip; yes he could bring it as long as no one else used it; yes, he still used a binder and yes, as long as he was careful and could do his job the board had no qualms with this.

They asked if they could share this information to Captain Davenport for safety reasons, he tells them they can put it on the fucking fantasy radio if they want to, he’s got no shame.

They don’t do that, and Magnus only feels a little relieved, but they do tell the Captain, who promises that he won’t tell anyone else’s business.

And for the moment, that’s that. 

***

It’s Lup who makes the comment.

It’s the second cycle (although they don’t start referring to it like that until much later), about a week in, when Lup mentions that she only brought enough hormones for a year.

“Shit,” Magnus yells out, and pandemonium ensues.

Barry falls out of his chair, Lup gets prepared to fight, and Taako throws his cup of coffee on the floor. The hot liquid reaches Davenport, who is startled.

When they all regain their focus they are...reasonably upset.

“What,” asks Merle, “the fuck was that?”

Magnus blushes. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle anyone I just-I just remembered… um, Lup, same.”

No one gets it at first, their eyes narrowed at him in confusion.

Davenport understands, first, and he nods at Magnus, unsure of what to say. 

Lup quirks her eyebrows up. She gets it, he can tell by the curious and excited look in her eyes, but she still asks, cautiously. “Magnus, is there something that you want to tell us?”

He blinks at her. “What- oh, yeah, I guess.” 

Magnus readjusts himself, and wonders if he really wants to go through with this. For a second there’s a faint panic, but he rushes forward regardless. “I only brought a year’s worth of testosterone. I didn’t think we’d be gone for longer than that.”

Merle, Pan bless his heart, doesn’t get it. “You don’t have enough drugs?” He puts a cupped hand to his mouth and speaks loud enough so that everyone can hear him. “I got some weed in my cabin if you need-”

Magnus cuts him off. “No, not like that, I-”

And now Taako is cackling so hard that he’s doubled over and there are tears streaming out of his eyes. “Fuck yes, my man,” he wheezes out, stumbling over to high-five Magnus. “This is...this is the dream scenario. I love this.” He laughs one last time, grabs Barry’s coffee cup straight from his hands, and yells out “Gays rule!” before walking off.

That was the first time he got that reaction. 

***  
Barry works on a formula for hormones for Magnus and Lup. It doesn’t take him long-it was simple, don’t worry, he assures them.

No one really mentions it or says anything until two weeks later when Lup arrives at Magnus’s door.

***  
“Magnus, I came here to make sure you weren’t binding for too long.” Lup is sitting next to him, eyes focused and a little too serious for Magnus. 

“Thanks, but I’m fine,” he says. It’s a lie. He really needs to take this thing off, what was he thinking?

Lup shakes her head a little. “Nice try, dumbass, but you’re a terrible liar. I’ll turn around and you can take it off.”

He grunts, but does what she says.

“Thanks, Lup,” he says, embarrassed. He’s not used to others worrying over him-it’s supposed to be the other way around.

She knocks her shoulder against his. “No prob, Bob.” She meets his eyes and smiles. “We gotta stick together.”

Magnus laughs.  
***

Lup starts dropping by Magnus’s room after rough days, after bad bits of dysphoria, and they talk it through.

One day when Magnus shows up outside Lup’s room looking distressed she just lets him in.

And for 100 years, for countless cycles, they open their doors to each other.

And Magnus feels more proud and less alone after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr @infernaltwink


End file.
